This proposal seeks to conclude evaluation of the clinical value and validity of vector magnetocardiography in diagnosing conditions resulting in ST and T wave abnormalities. Emphasis has been placed on those conditions not easily distinguished by electrocardiography, such as ischemic heart disease, hypertension, digitalis toxicity and valvular heart disease. Patient groups have been selected for these categories, and studies of canine models will offer insight into acute conditions. During the coming year, measurements will be completed and the diagnostic capabilities of vector magnetocardiography and vector electrocardiography will be compared. We expect to determine what additional clinical information is provided by vector magnetocardiography.